moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Slave Miner
|role = Resource collection |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = 2000 |armortype = Medium |speed = 4 |turn = 5 |sight = 4 |cost = $1500 |time = 1:10 (base 0:59) |multiplier = 1.2 |produced = *Epsilon War Factory or Epsilon Construction Yard |req = *Bio Chamber (as building) *None (as unit) |ability = * Gather ores through 5 Slaves **max. $375 worth of ores/$750 worth of gems if all 5 Slaves are counted |notes = * Cannot be repaired by repair wrench, sold, nor infiltrated when deployed * Killed slaves are automatically replaced after 500 frames (33.3 in-game seconds) * Slaves will be freed when destroyed, and become controllable by the player who destroyed the Slave Miner * Self-repair * Can crush infantry * Cannot be mind-controlled * Uncrushable * Immune to EMP weapons * Takes 6 slots in transports |useguns = Light machine gun |groundattack = 30 |cooldown = 20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds) |range = 5.5}} |role = Resource gatherer |tier = |techlvl = |hp = 125 |armortype = None |speed = 4 |sight = 5 |cost = |ability = * Gather ores (max. $75 worth of ores/$150 worth of gems) |notes = * Self-repair * Cannot be mind-controlled * Immune to poison |useguns = Shovel |groundattack = 30 |cooldown = 30 frames |range = 1.5 |infantry = 1 }} The Slave Miner is the primary resource gatherer of the Scorpion Cell that replaces the Epsilon Ore Refinery completely for said subfaction in version 2.0psi. It is a mobile ore refinery that uses human slaves to mine ore. From version 2.0 to 2.0c, it is the unique unit of Scorpion Cell that can be trained from Epsilon War Factory when Epsilon Research Lab is present. Official description v2.0psi The Scorpion Cell still uses Slave Miners instead of so-called "high level resource gathering technology" units called Ghost Miners. For Yuri's African force it is much easier to capture civilians and force them to work on ore fields, collecting required resources for the army of Scorpion. Slave Miners can be built both in Construction Yard and War Factory. Its mobility allows its owner to gather ore quickly from any place on the battlefield. The possibility of transporting this unit through water with Hover Transports increases its effectiveness. All slaves which are on work at the moment of Slave Miner's destruction will be freed and join the attacker in battle. Unlike refineries, Slave Miners can't be infiltrated.Epsilon Units page on the official but now defunct Mental Omega 2.0psi website v2.0 Never forgotten, though the Epsilon is now using mainly Ore Refinery and the Gravi Miner. Slave Miner has more popularity and larger functionality in places where Epsilon's Scorpion Cell is most active, namely in Africa. Capturing people and enslaving them, Scorpion Cell always has some cheap forces to collect ore and other resources with. Slave Miner is now cheaper by 25%, compared to the times when it was used by whole PsiCorps forces. Its armor remains unchanged, although its mobile functionality can always find use, especially in difficult situations when ore is far away and refineries not buildable there.Specific Units page on the archived Mental Omega 2.0 website Appearance * In Curse, the first objective involves destroying all enemy Slave Miners. Trivia Although the Slave Miner is unavailable to build as of version 3.0, it remains in the mod's files, so it can be added in-game through the map editor that was introduced in version 3.3.3. However, the Slave Miner in the latest version moves like a subterranean unit (like the Driller). References Category:Subpages